


惩罚（Puppy番外）

by idaida



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: 《Puppy》开车番外Pep不能忍受Kun傻笑着对别人晃来晃去，他决定惩罚一下Kun。（正文地址http://gsloli.lofter.com/post/1e0b32d3_12e1a8a4c）





	惩罚（Puppy番外）

Kun从沉睡中醒过来，昨天Party多喝了两杯酒脑子就昏昏沉沉的，以至于现在他还残存在幻觉——Kun用手摸了摸脖子，那不是幻觉，确确实实他的脖子上扣着一个狗项圈。  
Kun用手扯了扯项圈，项圈纹丝不动。  
“Pep？”Kun试着叫了叫。  
“你醒了，我的小狗狗。”Pep从门外走进来，坐在床边摸摸Kun的头发。  
“这…怎么回事？”Kun眨巴着狗狗眼指了指脖子。

“你不觉得你很衬它吗，带上它你更可爱了。”Pep轻轻咬了咬Kun的耳朵。  
Kun呻吟了一声，往Pep怀里钻了钻。Pep轻笑了一下，把手伸进Kun的睡衣里游走，Kun颤抖着昂起头，皮革项圈紧紧绷着他漂亮的脖子和喉结。Pep的手滑到Kun的胸口，微微用力地挤压抓弄起来，Kun敏感地战栗了一下。Pep微笑着脱掉了Kun的上衣，顺手用衣服把Kun的双手捆在头顶。

“Pep？”Kun别扭地挣了挣，疑惑地看着Pep。  
“别那么天真地看着我，那会让我更想吃了你。”Pep声音沙哑地俯身下来，用手摩挲着Kun的脸，下巴脖颈，最后停留在嘴上。Pep把手指伸进Kun的嘴里，像Kun还是只小狗那样，用手指勾着他的舌头，摩挲着他的牙齿。Kun大大的狗狗眼蒙上了一层水雾，舌头裹着Pep的手指，口水顺着Pep的手指淌到项圈上。  
Pep腾出另一只手摩挲进了Kun的裤子。轻轻地玩弄着Kun的下体。Kun被他慢腾腾的动作撩得直哆嗦，无意识地叫着Pep，求你。

Pep很满意，脱下了Kun的裤子。赤裸的少年就像他初见他的模样。  
“我的宝贝儿，我的小狗狗。”Pep把舌头伸进了Kun的嘴里，接了个绵长的吻。Kun想要伸手抱住Pep，却怎么也挣不开捆着的双手，急得扭动着身躯。  
Pep眼睛突然红了起来，捞起Kun的腰把他翻了个身。Kun趴在床上腰被高高地捞起，抬起的屁股湿漉漉的。  
“该死。”Pep低沉地咒骂了一声，挺直腰直接把硬的发疼的分身送进了Kun的体内。两手扶住Kun的腰，猛烈地地抽插起来。Kun还没回过神，忍不住尖叫起来。  
Kun被操得只剩下细碎的呻吟，下意识地随着Pep的动作晃动着腰肢。Pep更用力地握着他的腰，一次比一次用力地撞进去。直到Kun支撑不住整个人已经软得趴在床上，Pep终于在他体内射了出来。

“Pep…”Kun失神地呜咽着。  
Pep来不及处理一片狼藉，起身在床下摸出了什么东西。  
Kun只觉得又有什么东西塞进了自己的体内。他疑惑地扭头看——Pep正把一个拖着毛茸茸尾巴的肛塞塞进Kun的屁股。被堵住的精液灌满小腹的肿胀感和肛塞的异物感让Kun难受得扭了扭腰，尾巴跟着来回摇起来。  
“你不知道你摇起尾巴有多可爱。”Pep把Kun抱进怀里，抚摸着他全身每一寸肌肤。Kun敏感地扭动起来，尾巴再次跟着摇来摇去，委屈巴巴地只会一遍遍哼唧着Pep的名字。

“但我只允许你给我一个人摇尾巴，记住了吗？”Pep沙哑着声音，再次俯身把Kun压在了身下：“下次再冲别人摇尾巴，我还会加倍惩罚你。”  
“我没…有…”Kun迷迷糊糊地辩白着。


End file.
